


Extra Work

by livvy_x



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: (kind of), F/M, Gang Violence, Pining, Protective Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: While there is an surplus in the counterfeit money gang business, Rio makes sure the work never ends. While he goes out of town for some business, he sets another man in charge while Beth, Annie and Ruby handle their side of the job. When the men come to collect and something goes wrong, Rio handles it and puts his men into place.





	Extra Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long, long time. I haven't had the time or inspiration to write in a while, so I hope this one is good.
> 
> Also, I am just living for this ship right now so hopefully there will be more work to come :)
> 
> Follow my new Tumblr account dedicated to Good Girls! @good-girlsx

Work had been busy lately. There was a surplus in counterfeit money that Rio had to wash through. He was out of town to pick up a few rolls of wrapping paper on his own, but with the steady incline of work, he still made sure to put Beth, Annie and Ruby to work back in Detroit. After six months of them working together, he knew they could handle their shit, plus he trusted Beth more than he would like to admit and she had his number if there happened to be an emergency. Nevertheless, he put one of his boys in charge to collect from them, just to keep the ball rolling. There are no setbacks in this game.

It wasn’t a hard job for the women. All they had to do was continue doing what they have been. They gathered together their group of ‘Secret Shoppers’ and got to shopping and returning. In case of anyone lying about spending the money, they leave marks on each dollar to determine whether or not it was switched out or not. There can never be another Mary Pat situation.

Everything was evened out. After all the work was done and the women checked the bills to see if they were clean, Rio’s men came to the house to collect. It was no question that even after all this time the girls were a little frightened of these men, they were gangbangers, after all, but they no longer feared for their life.

That is until the men were counting the money and Vernon, the fill-in boss pulled a gun out. “Sit down,” he ordered, anger laced in his voice.

The women learned to always do what any of these gang members say, no matter what it may be, so they did as told. “Is there a problem?” Annie asked the men, not noticing her sister sneakily pulling her cell phone out and sending a text message as she did so. She didn’t know Beth was sending a 911 text message to the gang leader, so she also didn’t know how much trouble they were really in. Neither did Ruby.

“Seems as if you bitches didn’t wash some of these bucks,” Vernon spit out. His evil nature didn’t match the one of Rio, but it was still enough to scare them. It worsened when he put the barrel of the gun to Beth’s head. Keeping the gun in place, he turned his head to one of the other gang members. “Recheck the cash,” he ordered. While the men did those, he decided to have a little fun. “You cunts think you’re all high and mighty with our group, huh? Think you can pull shit like this—”

“That money is clean. We checked,” Beth cut him off. She wasn’t lying. Ruby and Annie winced before a reaction even came from Vernon, knowing it would not be good.

Proving the other two women’s point, Vernon backhanded Beth straight across the face, leaving a bright red mark. “You don’t interrupt me.” He continued on with the insults, but moments after the front door opened.

Rio walked into the house, surprising all of them but one. His golden gun was in hand and he had a motivated look on his face. When Ruby and Annie caught eye of him, they winced even harder. They figured one of the men had texted him about the so-called problem. The men grinned as well, also figuring he was here to set things straight. Beth, on the other hand, kept the straight face she had before. She didn’t smile or frown, she kept a poker face with straight shoulder and a head held high.

Rio walked forward and around the girls. His eyes gazed over Annie and Ruby, who looked down and away from him. Then he stopped in front of Beth, who held his gaze. Forcefully, he pinched her chin and tilted her face up, examining the bright, swollen spot on her cheek. With the other hand, he held his gun tight. Everything was silent. He was a menace to anyone around him.

Backing up from Beth, he centered himself between the three women and the gang members. He didn’t look at either side as he paced back and forth with a wickedly evil grin on his face. “Does someone want to tell me what went on here,” he started, “and who handled her,” he briefly pointed the gun at Beth, motioning to the spot on her face.

Vernon stepped forward. “Fuck shit up for us, I’ll fuck shit up for them,” he boasted while the other two men laughed. “These bitches ain’t give us—”

Before anyone knew it, Rio was grabbing Vernon by the throat and slamming him against the wall with the barrel of his golden gun pointed against his temple. “Did you call me about what you though they did wrong? Did I give you permission to act on it? Did I order you to put a hit on these women?” Venom was laced in his voice. Every muscle in his body was clenched and he was clearly very unhappy. They were all confused. “How are you sure the money isn’t clean, huh? Did I tell you to check it?”

“Boss—”

“And one other thing.” He set the gun. “If you ever lay a hand on her red head again I will shove this gun so far up your ass that the bullets will come out of your mouth while you bleed out,” Rio seethed. Vernon was confused and afraid, along with the other men as well. Annie and Ruby shared equally confused glances, not having any clue of why Rio would be protecting them— well, Beth. Sure, those two connect more than the others, but still.

Vernon nodded. “Yes, boss.” Strange to see a man like that afraid of someone, but Rio was clearly the superior being. “I understand.”

Halfway accepting that response, Rio pushed Vernon into the wall. He strutted over to the dining room table, where all the money was laid out. Putting both hands on either side of the table, he put the gun next to him. His eyes skimmed over it all.

A silent beat practically echoed through the room, if that was possible. Breaking it, with either venom or passion, Rio called, “Elizabeth.” His back was to everyone so no one could see his expression, but most expected it to be bad. Especially for Annie and Ruby to hear Beth’s name be called in full, it was expected to be bad. There was a sense of sultriness behind it though that only could be heard in slight.

Beth stood up, clearing her throat. “No,” she heard Ruby quietly whisper for the sake of her fear. Beth was not scared though. She trusted Rio and he trusted her. There was more to them than meets the eye. With a head high, she walked to him while everyone watched.

Rio’s head turned to her as she came up next to him, but the rest of his body didn’t move. They stared at each other for a moment. His eyes traveled up and down her face. He watched as her jaw clenched and as she quickly let go because of the pain of the bruise on her face. Before asking about it, with a much softer voice, he asked a different question. “It all here, mamma?”

“All there,” Beth answered without a doubt in her voice. “I double checked. No rotten eggs,” she clarified. “Check it yourself.”

Rio nodded, turning his body towards her and crossing his arms. “I will,” he said matter of factly. They stared at each other again before he pinched her chin in the same way he did before. He tilted her face to get a better look at the bruise. “You good?”

“Fine,” she answered shortly, but with a tone that didn’t come off as rude. He didn’t let go though, so she repeated herself in a more sincere manner. “Rio,” she gently grabbed his wrists to took his hand off her face, trying to ignore the spark that went through her body when he touched her. “I’m fine,” she said once more. Rio nodded and leaned away.

Annie and Ruby, still from their seats, exchange glances that let each other know that neither of them had any clue of what the fuck that was. Is there something going on between Rio and Beth? There couldn’t be. That would be going against the laws of the land, for crying out loud. It was literally completely out of the question. Still though, something was weird between them. Not once did they see Rio act in such a way and especially not with one of them. They had to stay quiet for now though. Figuring they’d ask questions later, they just continued to watch the rest unfold.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Rio leaned back over the table. He seemed distressed, in a way. His eyes skimmed over the money as he decided what to do. “Vernon, Sage, Raphael,” he called out. “Leave.”

Vernon, still fearful, stepped forward. He had to prove that he wasn’t in the wrong about this. “Boss, you have to—”

“Don’t tell me what I have to do,” Rio slammed his hands down on the table before turning towards the three men. “I will check this money. If it’s clean, I’ll handle the three of you. If it’s not clean, I’ll handle the three of them. Easy as that? You don’t know shit about any of this. Don’t act like you fucking do, do you understand me?” His voice boomed. Waiting until they nodded, he repeated, “Now _leave_.” Soon after the three men were grabbing their belongings and scurrying out of the house as fast as they can. “Dumb fucks,” he muttered behind them.

Rio started going through the money once the door slammed behind his gang. It was still silent in the house with Beth standing near him by the table and Annie and Ruby in their seats. The only sound was the shuffling of money and that was all.

Feeling comfortable enough, Ruby and Annie stood up. Before anything they each got Beth’s attention. Pointing a finger and motioning between her and Rio, Annie mouthed, “What the hell is going on between you two?” Beth just shook her head. That was a question for the future.

Clearing her throat then, Ruby came forward. “So, uh,” she began, “does the money look clean so far?” Her heart pounded in her chest. “We have a system. It works for us. This isn’t like the last time. We are sure this is good money,” she babbled on.

“Looks fine so far,” Rio said calmly as he racked through the bills. This was going to take him a while, but it seemed like he had the patience. It was his job, after all.

“But uh, if it’s not all clean, what are you going to do to us?” Ruby kept on, nervous for what could happen. “What are you going to do to your men if…”

“Nothing,” Beth interjected. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Once again, the girls were fearful for her and Rio was amused, crossing his arms like before. Furrowing his brow, Rio looked for an explanation. “Your not going to do anything to your men.” She maintained eye contact.

Rio gave her his signature smirk. Her wiped across his nose with his thumb, looking for a response. “And what will I do to you if it’s the other way around?”

Beth gulped. “Whatever you need to,” she said, not breaking her tough exterior. “But we do what you tell us to. We fix our wrongs. We keep it under wraps. We do what we can help—”

“I ain’t gonna hurt you, mamma.”

“But you’d do something to them,” she whispered, motioning to her sister and her friend, who again, were terrified. Rio stepper closer to her, invading her space. “And I can't let that happen.”

Rio smirk never left his face as he drew closer to the red headed woman. She had a lot of nerve. “I said I ain’t gonna hurt you, didn’t I? I won’t hurt them either,” he clarified. “But my boys…”

“...Didn’t do anything to actually jeopardize the job,” Beth continued. “They care about it as much as you do. If they think the money’s not clean, it’s because they worry about the operation…”

“You forget he hit you?”

Beth knew that that would come up in this conversation. He probably won’t let that go. “I can handle myself.”

“Elizabeth,” Rio gritted out lowly. She cannot going around acting like a tough guy when it comes to things like this. He’s still in charge and he doesn’t like that fact that one of his own hit her, especially when he acted on something without consulting him first. That’s not how he runs his business.

“I’m serious.” Beth refuses to falter. “And you scared them enough. It won’t happen again.”

Rio nodded, but no one could tell if he was agreeing with what Beth was saying or if he was just thinking of what to do. He leaned back against the table and put his head down. “I’ll give you this one,” he agreed. “But yo,” he turned back towards the money, “I ain’t finished here.”

“What the fuck?” Annie whispered to herself. The interaction between her sister and this gangbanger what weirding her the fuck out.

Silence came back over the room though. The girls all just decided to take a seat on the couch and wait while Rio did his business. They felt much more relaxed this time around and less in fear for their life. Whatever it may be, it seems as if he and Beth had reached some sort of understanding, so it made this a lot easier to deal with.

After about another fifteen minutes, they heard Rio packing the stacks of money into his bag. “So?” Annie asked, pointing at the money.

“All good,” Rio responded, not having much to say on the matter.

The girls all stood up and walked towards him, having question to ask. “Well,” Ruby raised an eyebrow, “why’d that guy think we didn’t wash it? I mean, that doesn’t make sense.” She was baffled.

“A hundred g’s of these bills are brand new,” Rio clarified. “They look more like ours and that dumbass don’t know how to read ‘em right.” With a final zip of the bag, he threw it over his shoulder. “I’ll come by later this week with a new job,” he said then before starting to walk towards the door.

“Oh, thank god,” Annie whispered. It was never good to be in trouble with a gang, to state the obvious.

Rio walked passed Ruby and then Annie before reaching Beth. He eyed her up and down as he did before and leaned in close to her ear. “Better ice that cheek, mamma. Too pretty to be beat up like that,” he said coolly before breezing passed her and out the front door of the house.

The second the door closed, they waited to hear the sound of the black cadillacs reved up engine speeding down the road. Each letting out a breath, the three plopped down onto the couches. Working with a gang and washing counterfeit money is quite the stressful job. Whatever pays the bills though.

After so long of them practically catching their breath, Ruby and Annie both looked at Beth with a demanding look on their faces. “Want to tell us what the hell that was between you and Rio?”

Beth sighed. She didn’t look at them, but rather continued staring at the ceiling. “It was nothing,” she said flatly.

“Didn’t look like nothing.”

“It was nothing.” Maybe one day it would be something, but for now, they’re stuck in this spot and for now, it seems as if that’s all they can really do.


End file.
